


A Chance Meeting

by Sinsilverwind



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, implied bayojeanne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsilverwind/pseuds/Sinsilverwind
Summary: Jeanne finds her past on a plane





	

Jeanne heard the sound of footsteps approaching behind her and reacted on instinct, whirling around with guns raised and ready, only to be met with open air. It had, perhaps, been too much to hope that Balder would magically show up unarmed and vulnerable behind her, but she had expected at least something. A small whimper from around her knees caught her attention and the witch looked down to see-- her world froze, as surely as if witch time had been activated. The little girl cowering below her and clutching a handmade cat doll was undoubtedly Cereza, her Cereza, as she had been when Jeanne had first met her. She felt Balder’s influence increasing and forced it down, tucking away her guns and crouching down before the child.  
“Hello there little one,” she greeted, and the big silver eyes that met hers were filled with an innocence that Jeanne hadn't seen in centuries. Cereza sniffled, hugging her doll, Cheshire, Jeanne remembered, closer.  
“H-hello,” Cereza greeted shyly. “Are you a witch?” At Jeanne's nod the girl brightened considerably. “You're really pretty! My friend has hair like yours, but no one else does. My mummy has long dark hair like me, do you know her?” Jeanne had met Rosa, and couldn’t lie to Cereza no matter the age, so she nodded again. “Can you help me find her?” Jeanne furrowed her brow in confusion. The girl was lost, but as far as Jeanne was aware, Rosa had not moved from her cell until the witch hunts.  
“When did you last see your mother?” she asked, the pressure in her mind slowly building from a whisper to a migraine, but she did her best to ignore it.  
“A few minutes ago, then the monsters attacked and I lost her.” Jeanne frowned, piecing things together. The monsters were the angels, there was no doubt about that, but while Jeanne somehow knew Balder was behind this ghost, she also knew it was impossible that Rosa was in this time. Which meant that the only person who Cereza could mistake as her mother would be-- Jeanne cried out, staggering sideways and clutching at her head as the wave of pain shot through it. Distantly, she heard the echoes of an adult Cereza calling out to her, and then, much clearer, the panicked cry of the little girl.  
Jeanne came back to herself to see an affinity bearing down on Cereza and reacted immediately, summoning her guns and blasting the angel to bits. Her head was still pounding, but that felt good, as did Cereza cheering in delight and hugging her leg. Jeanne rested her hand on Cereza’s head, feeling the soft black locks for the first time in centuries, and knew that if she did not get rid of the girl immediately, she would be unable to deny Balder whatever wishes he had concerning her.  
“How did you get here?” she asked the girl. Cereza took her hand and led her to a large grate that had been pushed aside.  
“Through the tunnels,” Cereza said, sounding quite proud of herself. Jeanne could have laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, a little girl crawling through the vents of an airplane, but anything else wouldn’t have been Cereza.  
“Well, I’m willing to bet that if you continue through the tunnels, you’ll find your mother. But listen closely, and be very careful, alright?” Cereza nodded, clutching Cheshire closer, and in a moment she was gone. Jeanne heaved a sigh and turned away from the open vent, listening to her heels click against the floor as she strode away. She didn’t know if she had made any difference in helping the little ghost, but she liked to think that that hadn’t been what Balder wanted. Jeanne may have been his puppet, but she would be damned if she didn’t help her Cereza as much as she could.


End file.
